


"If Mama's not happy, nobody's happy."

by fisherford40



Category: Star Wars RPF
Genre: F/M, carrison, entertainment weekly questions, mamagate2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 13:51:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6613144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fisherford40/pseuds/fisherford40
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harrison is worried about the Tumblr Entertainment Weekly Question and Answer session and gets some support from Carrie, which leads to "If Mama's not happy, nobody's happy."</p>
            </blockquote>





	"If Mama's not happy, nobody's happy."

“Why did I agree to all of this publicity stuff?” Harrison sighs into the phone. He taped for the Ellen show last Thursday, and now today he’s doing a question and answer session with Entertainment Weekly and going on Jimmy Kimmel later that night. He had regretted saying yes to the question and answer session no more than five minutes after they’d asked him and he’s been dreading it ever since. “Especially this damn question and answer session,” he growls.

“You’ll be fine,” Carrie answers, somewhat distracted as she focuses on the lines she’s supposed to have memorized for the next scene. It’s early afternoon (morning for him in California) and she’s on set filming, but she’d decided to call him while she had a break as they hadn’t spoken in a few days and he had texted her earlier that morning saying he wasn’t happy about this questioning thing he was doing in a few hours. “Besides, it’s not like you’re actually going to spill any juicy details anyway, much to the disappointment of my overly enthusiastic twitter followers.”

He rolls his eyes. She’s told him all about her legion of followers who incessantly tweet her things about the two of them. “Well, they wouldn’t have anything to tweet if you hadn’t said so much about us in the first place, sweetheart,” he chastises. She hasn’t been able to keep her mouth shut over the last thirty or so years and he’s had to joke with her that he hired a lawyer specifically for Carrie duty. “Not to mention the fact that you feed their obsession by favoriting and retweeting them all the time. I’m gonna have to talk to that lawyer about getting your twitter taken away.”

Carrie has to laugh at that. “Oh calm down, Harrison, it’s just harmless fun. You should see their reactions. It’s hilarious,” she says. They both know that it’s more than just fun and games to her, to both of them really, but now’s not the time to acknowledge that. “Just be glad they didn’t ask me to do it,” she says and he can hear the smirk and playful wink in her tone of voice.

“Thank God for that,” he answers, his tone lighter than before. “You’re right, it’ll be fine. I’ll just ignore all the questions about you.” She laughs again and the sound of it elicits a small smile from him.

“Good luck with that. You haven’t been able to ignore me since the moment we met.” Harrison can hear them calling her name in the background and he realizes that their conversation is going to be cut short. It’s okay though, because just talking to her has calmed him down and he feels ready for this stupid thing happening in a couple hours.

“Just watch me, sweetheart,” he challenges. He can’t let her win, but he’s had years of practice with not commenting on their relationship, so he’s pretty confident he’ll be successful today. He can imagine the raised eyebrow she’s giving him with perfect clarity and for a moment he feels a pang in his heart that he’s not there to see her gorgeous face in person. Again he can hear someone calling out “Carrie!” In the background. “Go on, get back to work your worshipfulness.”

“Until later, nerf herder.”

* * *

 

Carrie gets back to her hotel around nine that night and after settling in she takes out her phone. She figures she might as well check her twitter feed. She tries to do it as often as she can, as the tweets she receives really do entertain her. She doesn’t have actual notifications turned on, or her phone would constantly be going off, but she does have it set that the little number shows up by the app icon and that number is somewhat higher than usual. She’s curious as to the reason behind this until she opens the app.

Immediately she’s assaulted with a timeline that’s almost entirely about her and Harrison. ‘What in the world has gotten into them today?’ she wonders. She taps the screen and switches to her mentions and begins reading. There’s a multitude of tweets calling her Mama and at first she’s confused. Hadn’t they already been over this? She’d told them to call her Momby. She scrolls some more and then she finally realizes what happened. Multiple people have tweeted her the actual picture of Harrison’s answer and others have simply restated it, even in all caps. She smirks to herself and closes the twitter app to open up her recent calls. She taps his name from their phone call this morning and listens as it rings.

“Good evening, Mama Carrie.” She can hear the amusement in his voice clear as day. He sounds so proud of himself and she can’t help but break out in a huge grin.

“You realize you failed, right? I told you you couldn’t ignore me.”

“I did not fail!” Harrison replies indignantly. “I didn’t answer a single question about you, and boy were there a ton of those. Just because I mentioned you doesn’t mean I failed.”

“If you ignored all those questions then you had no reason to bring me up at all. You could have just kept the first part of your answer, though you’re absolutely right to say you’d all be listening to me,” Carrie tells him. “Either way, it’s obvious you couldn’t get me off your mind.”

“Hey, I managed not to say you when they asked who I was closest to on set,” Harrison argues, then sighs. “But you are always on my mind, sweetheart,” he concedes, realizing he has in fact lost this one. “I guess I’m gonna have to have that lawyer sue me now.”

Carrie laughs loudly and curls into the couch more. “Really, you should see their reactions. It’s like we just told them the details of what happened in Norway or something. Could you imagine what would happen if we ever did tell them that?”

“Don’t you dare!” Harrison admonishes and she’s laughing again because she knows exactly how to get a rise out of him.

“Fine, fine, my lips are sealed,” she says. “So, what is this nickname anyway? Are we in Little House on the Prairie or some shit? Or are you calling me a hot mama? I mean, I love it either way I guess, but if you think I’m gonna start calling you Papa you’re out of your fucking mind.”

“Mmm, well you are most definitely hot,” he says, his voice taking on a tone slightly lower than usual. “But hey, am I not allowed to have my own family fantasies?”

Carrie’s raising her eyebrow to herself again. God, she’s had so many of those fantasies, and Harrison knows this. They’re the lovers who could never really be together. She doesn’t bother justifying his question with an answer because she knows it’s not worth it. That no matter what she says it’s not going to change their situation. Harrison understands, because he answers himself.

“We’ve just gotta take what we can, sweetheart, and if that’s acting like parents to the new kids, then that’s what we’re gonna do. What is it your crazy followers call us again, anyway? Space parents? That seems accurate.”

Her heart warms at his words and Carrie finds herself smiling softly. “Yes, we’re everyone’s space parents,” she agrees and decides that he’s right. They have to accept life for what it is and if they can be pretend parents to their young costars that’s what they’re going to do. “So, am I allowed to acknowledge this?” she questions, already thinking about what to say and which emojis to use.

Harrison laughs awkwardly and then abruptly cuts himself off. “Not a chance. Who knows what you’d say? I can’t let you off your leash now.”

“Hey now, didn’t you just tell everyone that I’m the one in charge?” Carrie interjects, a smirk on her face. She can imagine him looking worried now, wondering if she really was going to say something she shouldn’t. “Fine, dear, I’ll be good this time.” She hears him let out a sigh of relief and she chuckles. He really was too uptight about these things.

“I love you,” Harrison tells her. It’s the truth. This woman drives him absolutely mad, but he’s been in love with her for years. He appreciates her keeping it private, well as private as she can. He knows it means she respects him, and it’s one of the ways she shows how much she really does care for him.

“I know,” Carrie answers, and he sees her in his mind over thirty years ago, her beautiful face staring back at him as she says those words to him in the scene. Then he flashes to now and he smiles as he imagines that same face, now older but still beautiful just the same. It’s this thought that sticks with him all day and when he gets to Kimmel that night he’s no longer upset that he’s still doing press for this damn movie. Carrie loves him and he loves her and today, that’s all that matters.


End file.
